


[盾冬]HELP ME

by yanguang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanguang/pseuds/yanguang
Summary: “你别哭，”史蒂夫把手放在小男孩的肩上，安抚地拍了拍，“放心，我一定会救你的。”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 12





	[盾冬]HELP ME

**Author's Note:**

> 雌雪貂发情时如果不交配就会死。  
> 原梗来自微博冷知识bot但我找不到了，大家可以百度一下（）  
> 小心翼翼的芽和软绵绵哭哭詹

阳光、树林和温暖的午后，没什么比夏日的树林更令人惬意了。史蒂夫懒洋洋地靠在一棵比他还要宽几倍的橡树边，温暖的阳光透过树叶映照在他的脸上，这比家里的火炉更舒服，他几乎要在周围一片绿意中睡着了。

他半眯起眼睛，身体靠着树干放松下来，在这里睡个午觉是个不错的选择。或许他明天可以把画板和纸带过来，就靠在这棵树边写生，如果幸运的话说不定还能碰见一两只动物。史蒂夫这样想着，渐渐闭上双眼，呼吸变得均匀，嘴角带着微笑睡着了。

悦耳的鸟鸣、风吹树叶的沙沙声，大自然的白噪音使得一切共鸣成一首柔和的催眠曲，直到另一个人类的声音打破了平静。

“救救我！”

史蒂夫被突然的求救声惊醒，他听见跌跌撞撞的脚步声向他这边接近，他没有抱怨对方打扰了他的美梦时刻，而是立刻起身，连身上泥土都来不及拍掉就向着声源跑去。

这是一种本能。史蒂夫是一个善良的孩子，当他遇到求救声时永远会毫不犹豫地冲过去，他总是乐于帮助别人，不论对方遇到了什么问题。

他气喘吁吁地跑过去，原来发出求救的也是一个男孩，史蒂夫从来不知道原来会有其他人到这片树林里来。

男孩也同样累得不住喘着气，他头上的打着小卷的短发随着呼吸也轻轻晃起来，他看起来似乎很虚弱，脸上泛着不正常的粉红色，额头满是细细密密的汗珠。看到史蒂夫的时候，他甚至已经没什么力气站起来，只能扶着旁边的小树坐在草地里。

“请……请你帮帮我。我快要死了……”男孩说话声断断续续，呼吸越来越粗重。

史蒂夫心里一惊，难道是被毒蛇咬了？还是误食了毒蘑菇？那些长得五颜六色的植物大多不可食用，如果不小心被吃下去可麻烦大了。

不管如何，应该马上带他去见医生，医生会给他开药方来治好他的。出了森林有一个小村庄，那里有医生，还好他认得路，不然这个男孩在森林里乱跑的话指不定发生什么。

“来，我带你去附近的医院，还好里这里不远。你是不是中毒了？”史蒂夫想把男孩拉起来，没想男孩却对他用力摇了摇头。

“我没有中毒！我也不去医院，我只是……我……”

男孩拒绝了史蒂夫，他说着说着，小声地啜泣起来，说不出一句完整的话来。

“我不知道该怎么做……本来不该是这样的……”

史蒂夫急了，男孩一边抽抽搭搭地哭一边用小拳头抹干眼泪，眼圈变得红红的。

“我要怎么帮你呀？你要休息一会吗？”

“不……其实我……”男孩用哭红的眼睛认真地看着史蒂夫，“我并不是人类，我是一只雪貂。”说着指了指自己头顶，那里冒出一对雪白的小耳朵。

史蒂夫被他多出来的耳朵吓了一跳，随后又有点好奇地用指尖轻轻触摸那层嫩粉的皮肤上覆着的白色绒毛。那对耳朵被刺激的抖了一下，男孩下意识想用手护着自己头顶的耳朵，但他认为史蒂夫不会伤害他，又把手放下任凭史蒂夫摸。

“对不起，我弄疼你了吗？”史蒂夫收回手。他有点后悔自己刚刚没控制住自己的手，太没礼貌了。不过又有哪个人能抗拒毛茸茸呢？史蒂夫希望男孩不要觉得他是个粗俗无礼的人。

“不不不，没关系……我只是……”男孩话没说完，咬着自己的嘴唇哽咽，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉下来，像被人欺负惨了。史蒂夫也弄不清楚发生了什么，只好胡乱地帮他抹掉脸上的眼泪。

“不要哭不要哭，你要告诉我你怎么了我才能帮你呀。”史蒂夫耐心地哄他，真诚地握住男孩的手，他希望男孩能相信他。

手被对方紧紧攥住，男孩感到对方对他的安慰，渐渐停止了抽噎。

“我……我发情了。妈妈说雪貂发情的时候如果不交配就会死掉，可是我不想死掉……我是不是太过分了……我好难受，请你一定要帮帮我。”男孩用恳求的语气，脑袋上的小耳朵也随之耸拉下来，他紧紧抿着自己的嘴唇想要极力克制眼泪流下，低下头不敢看史蒂夫的眼睛。

“你别哭，”史蒂夫把手放在小男孩的肩上，安抚地拍了拍，“放心，我一定会救你的。”

男孩湿漉漉的眼睛感激地眨了眨，“你真是个好人！你救了我……我不知道该怎样报答你。”

“你不用报答我什么！”史蒂夫说，“我只是尽我所能。我总不能眼看着你受苦……”

男孩顺从地点点头，他不知道为什么自己发情期会提前，也不知道如何排解身体内令他难耐的灼热，无助感加深了他对于自己身体异样的恐惧。

他的母亲从小就告诉他要远离人类，人类是最可怕的物种。他们总是藏起自己的獠牙，披着其他动物的皮等着猎物上钩。

但史蒂夫不一样。

他是个善良的人，他总是傻乎乎的为了帮助别人而弄伤自己，一次又一次……他和其他人类不一样。

而男孩的确是急切地需要帮助——他觉得自己身体里有一团火，而他随时有可能被烧成灰。

“你有名字吗？”史蒂夫一边撩开男孩的衣服下摆，一边问道。

“嗯……我叫巴基。是我妈妈给我取的名字。”巴基也顺从地举起双手，于是他身上的白布衫被史蒂夫从头顶轻松脱掉，现在他身上只剩下一条短裤，而他随着呼吸一起一伏的胸口都被看在眼里。

“除了你的耳朵，我看不出你有任何与人类不同的地方。”

史蒂夫把脱掉的布衫平放在草地上，然后示意巴基平躺在那块布料上。他短裤下面的身体构造也和人类相同吗？史蒂夫好奇地想，把巴基身上最后的裤子也褪下来。

好吧，的确和人类一模一样，从短裤中露出来粉嫩的阴茎已经轻微挺立起来了。巴基不知所措地躺着，身上烧得厉害，如果没有史蒂夫他根本不知道该怎么做。

“把腿分开。”史蒂夫说。他觉得自己的嗓音变得干哑，需要尽快补充水分。

巴基听话地照做，他把大腿向两侧打开让史蒂夫一览无余。那里的皮肤光滑粉嫩的像个新生儿，没有一丝体毛覆盖，腿间的蜜穴随着肠肉的一开一合而流出晶莹的液体。

“巴基，你真漂亮。”史蒂夫发自内心地说出这句话。他凑到巴基嘴边对他的嘴唇又舔又咬，他像一罐刚开封的蜜糖让人怎么也吃不够。

温柔缠绵的亲吻令巴基愉悦，但依然不能缓解他身体里仿佛要把他灼伤的隐秘渴望，不顾羞耻的呻吟声近乎哀求，他不知道怎么做才能减轻这种痛苦，他只是笨拙地去贴合史蒂夫的身体让他们接触更多，巴基把腿缠在史蒂夫的腰侧，不断摩擦他衣服上的绵柔布料。

等史蒂夫终于亲够了，他才慢慢地离开被他吻到红肿的嘴唇，又恋恋不舍地捏了捏巴基红扑扑的脸蛋。

史蒂夫将巴基的腿折到他胸前，让他自己扶好。这个姿势对巴基来说并不是很舒服，但他依然咬着嘴唇乖乖听话照做，毕竟史蒂夫是唯一能救他的人，史蒂夫让他干什么他都会听从。

随着巴基毫无保留地张开大腿，还滴着汁水的蜜穴毫无保留地暴露在史蒂夫眼前，他试探地放进了一根手指，里面黏黏糊糊、热得不行，他又加了一根进去，随意地在里面搅动几下，身下的人便发出几声小小的呻吟。虽然巴基并未涉及过情事，但他不自觉发出的声音仍令他羞耻，可偏偏史蒂夫的手指让他舒服极了，好像那就是让他从挣扎中释放的钥匙。

“再往里一点……嗯……”

巴基扭动着身体，无意识地对史蒂夫发出淫荡的请求。史蒂夫不确定扩张到这种程度是否可以将他的插入，但他无法再忍受，抽出手指，将自己的阴茎直直插进去。

“啊！”

肠壁被突然撑开，巴基痛地叫了一声。史蒂夫也意识到自己太急躁而弄疼了巴基，他放缓速度，慢慢在里面摩擦。他额头渗出汗水，极力克制自己。

那里面又湿又热，每一寸肠肉都紧紧包裹着史蒂夫，巴基紧张地抓住史蒂夫的肩膀，指甲陷进肉里，但史蒂夫无暇顾及，他的注意力都在自己身下的抽送上。

史蒂夫觉得真的太舒服了，比他在自己的房间里自慰爽多了。随之又觉得他不该这么自己享受，他明明是来帮这个可怜的小雪貂，这么能只顾着自己舒服？那双泛红的眼睛还委屈地看着他。

史蒂夫逐渐控制自己抽插的频率，小心地观察巴基的表情。他亲吻巴基的脸颊来安抚他，问道：“你还好吗？有弄疼你吗？”

“嗯……没有。”巴基哼哼唧唧地只回应了几个单词，实际上，他被史蒂夫操弄的舒服极了。他不熟悉处于人类形态的自己的身体，所以他的身体各处都是未被触及的敏感，他同样也不明白史蒂夫是戳到了哪里才让他身体发软的舒爽，他只知道他的全部快感都来源于史蒂夫，所以他就溺水的人抱着求生的浮木那样，紧紧地搂着史蒂夫的身体，以此来传递他的请求。

史蒂夫从开始的小心翼翼逐渐加快速递，他并没有什么技巧可言，只是试探着向里顶弄，直到他确认那个令巴基发出愉悦叫声的位置后，他才专心地朝着那里反复抽插。

巴基几乎要在溺死在史蒂夫给他的快感中，他胡乱的地叫着史蒂夫的名字，破碎的呻吟不住地溢出，他好像明白了让他难耐不安的来源，却又不知如何抚慰。有一瞬间，他突然感到意识游离、身体被热浪包围，随着史蒂夫对他体内敏感点不断摩擦，巴基爽到发抖，被插到了高潮。

巴基迷迷糊糊，有点不知所措，他还不太了解自己的身体发生了什么。等他逐渐从高潮中缓过来，他才发现史蒂夫怕他不舒服而停下了动作。

“巴基，你感觉怎么样？”

“嗯……我很好，我大概不会死了……”

巴基回答后抬头，史蒂夫依然涨红着脸，巴基觉得他应该同样也需要解决，小声对史蒂夫说：“你可以继续了。”

史蒂夫得到指令后立刻继续，他害怕巴基会觉得不舒服而强行暂停了自己的动作，欲望被终止对他来说需要极强的耐力，所以他此刻比刚刚更用力地插到底，他亲吻巴基的脸，他听见自己的和巴基的喘息混在一起，他用力地抱着巴基，射在了巴基身体里。

\--

他们穿好衣服，共同靠在一棵树边休息。温暖的阳光透过树叶映照在他的脸上，史蒂夫看着巴基头上毛茸茸的耳朵，他突然想再摸一下。

“我们曾经见过，在很久之前。”巴基开口说。“在我还不能变成人形的时候，我受伤了，而你把我带到你家里，治好了我的伤口，你救了我……”

巴基眨了眨眼睛，他问史蒂夫：

“你第二次救了我，我要怎么报答你才好？”


End file.
